


European Olives

by Lonely_Fangirl



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Evan likes trees, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, kinda late, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Fangirl/pseuds/Lonely_Fangirl
Summary: In which Connor decides to give Evan A Valentine's Day gift
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	European Olives

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~
> 
> (Please leave comments, I appreciate the feedback!)

**Connor POV**

Connor pulled Evan into his room, their lips firmly attached. They backed up together until Connor set Evan down on the bed. They stayed there for a bit, Connor showering his boyfriend with kisses. 

“I have something for you,” Connor said, pulling away. “For me?” Evan asked.

“Yes. Close your eyes.” Connor got up and headed for the closet. Opening it, he grabbed the miniature tree he had bought. Walking over to Evan- who was sitting up now- he held it out to him. “You can open your eyes now.

Evan opened his eyes and nearly squealed when he saw the tree. “A European Olive!?” he cried, taking it from Connor’s hands. “Where’d you get this?”

“Doesn’t matter. You like it?”

“It’s great but… I didn’t get you anything. I thought you wouldn’t be into that kind of stuff…”

“It’s fine Ev,” Connor said, sitting beside him. “I love you.”

“I-I love you too. Thanks for the tree,”

Connor tilted his head towards him, setting his lips on his. “Happy Valentine’s Day” 

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is short af


End file.
